


Kiss me in the rain.

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Reader/Characer Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader/Stiles, reader/character fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keep it.” He said smiling, “It looks good on you.”</p><p>You stared at him flabbergasted, “But—people…” your mouth was open a little staring at him in confusion, “people are going to think we’re dating.”</p><p>He laughed, “Let them.” He said tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, “I’d be a lucky guy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me in the rain.

You’re trying really hard not to get discouraged here but today—was apparently just not your day. You woke up late—burned your cake in culinary class and had broken a strap on your backpack during last block.

And now.

Now it was raining.

Actually rain was putting it lightly.

It was down pouring, it was reaching almost tsunami levels of rain and because life apparently was not a fan of your happiness at the moment; your car had broken down.

Which had been fine when you decided to walk the mile home from school in the beautiful sunshine.

But now, now it really sucked.

That was it totally sucked until you heard the familiar puttering of a jeep engine pulling up beside you and a window rolling down.

“Hop in!” he yelled over the sound of the rain hitting the asphalt.

And you weren’t really in any position to turn down his offer; after all it wasn’t like he was a stranger.

He was Stiles, your neighbor for three years since you moved to beacon hills. Your very first friend, and even if you weren’t really all that close since he started hanging out with Scott and Isaac and Derek Hale more often than not for whatever reason, you were still friends.

So you made your way around to the other side of the jeep and slid inside.

“Thanks” you mumbled with a slight smile, sweater clinging to your skin.

He just smiled at you and pulled back on the road.

About thirty seconds later you decided that wet icky sweater was not a good feeling and started tugging it over your head.

“You’re going to freeze without that.” He said offhandedly.

“I’m going to freeze with it.” You countered dropping it down by your feet.

“I should have my lacrosse hoodie in the back seat.” He said taking his eyes off the road momentarily to glance back over his shoulder and grab the red hoodie.

“I couldn’t.” you said.

Borrowing people’s hoodies had a message.

Girlfriends did it.

People who were dating did it.

And Stiles didn’t see that because he was just too darn nice but you knew you were going to read too much into it.

“You are going to put this on because I am not putting up with your mother if she finds out you got hypothermia and I could have done something about it.”

You rolled your eyes but took the hoodie and slipped it on, reveling in the warmth and the heavy smell of Stiles that you were almost drowning in.

He smiled, “that wasn’t so hard now was it?” he asked

You shook your head.

You drove the rest of the way in silence pulling into your driveway less than a minute later you moved to pull the sweat shirt over your head only to be stopped with a hand at your elbow.

“Keep it.” He said smiling, “It looks good on you.”

You stared at him flabbergasted, “But—people…” your mouth was open a little staring at him in confusion, “people are going to think we’re dating.”

He laughed, “Let them.” He said tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, “I’d be a lucky guy.”

Your face heated up because he didn’t mean that.

He might objectively mean that but everyone with half a brain knew Stiles was in love with Lydia Martin and was always going to be.

You just nodded.

“Ready to make a break for it” he said grinning and glancing at the downpour around you.

“Only if you are.”

He laughed, “alright, on three.”

You nodded grabbing the door handle.

“One—- two—“Stiles flew out his door, laughing and leaving you fumbling with yours and chasing after him towards your porch. Laughter bubbling out of your lips.

You ran into him when he stopped abruptly under the shade of the porch.

“Jerk” you cursed shoving him slightly forward to get out of the rain.

He laughed, “You wound me.” He said feigning offense.

“Whatever you know I love you.” You said rolling your eyes and shifting your bag on your shoulder. “So thanks for the ride.”

He nodded with a smile, “any time.”

You turned to open the door only to have him slide between you and the door. “Though I do request some sort of payment for my gentlemanly deeds.” He said with a devilish smirk.

You laughed.

“Oh really now?”

“really.” He nodded. “A kiss will do just fine.”

You contemplated it a moment before leaning forward and pressing your lips to his, soft and wet from the rain. Cold, like the air around you but still perfect, just how you had imagined it. You pulled away seconds later with a smile.

“You gonna let me in the house now?” you asked.

“I—didn’t, I—you.” He said gesturing between the two of you with a smile and a dazed look on his face.

“You asked me to, and I did.” You replied shrugging.

“Go out with me.” He said, not really asking.

You sat there a moment, making a small “hmm” sound before laughing.

“Do I get to keep the hoodie?” you asked.

“Of course.” He said leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I want everyone to know that I somehow landed a girl as beautiful as you.”

You blushed, and smiled.

“Okay—yeah.” You said gesturing to the door, “You wanna come in and play Xbox?”

He stared at you in disbelief, “can I call Scott and tell him that my girlfriend is so much better than his?”

You laughed pushing the door open, “If you must.” You said leading him into the living room.

Turns out this day; was pretty good after all.


End file.
